wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Kratt
Chris kate and aviva.jpg Chris kratt.jpg Fistbump.png 'Chris Kratt '''is the younger of the two Kratt Brothers. Together, he and Martin Kratt are the protagonists of ''Wild Kratts. Chris is the more sensible of the two brothers, and he is characterized by the color green. Appearance Chris wears khaki shorts, hiking boots, and a green sweater with a neck-length zipper and black stripes running across the sides, with the sleeves rolled up. Underneath his sweater is a white undershirt. He has slightly tan skin, light brown eyes, and spiked brown hair. He is shorter than his older brother, Martin. He is characterized by the color green. Personality Chris is very similar to his older brother, Martin. He is smart, fun, childish, mischievous, curious, and loves making jokes and pranks. But unlike his brother, Chris likes being organized, and tries to carefully think things through before jumping to conclusions. He is also more technically inclined, patient, attentive, and focused than his brother, and is quick to notice details. His catchphrase is "Living free and in the wild!", with some variations in certain episodes. Abilities Chris travels with his brother and their friends in the Tortuga, to learn about and save animals. Chris uses his knowledge, his climbing skills, and his Creature Powers to save the Creature World. He also knows how to snowboard, water ski, "manta board", and can also do acrobatic flips. Real Life Chris is 44 years old in real life. He and Martin both started their career together in the 1990s, starting with Kratts' Creatures, and after that, Zoboomafoo and Be the Creature.'' Immortal Chris Kratt is A Real Solid Body That Is Born To Be Immortal. Trivia * he is martin's brother * he sometimes has to swim * Chris likes climbing trees, but in "Flight of the Draco", he had a temporary fear of heights. *In "Tazzy Chris", it is shown that Zach and the Kratts have known each other since childhood. Although they are enemies, their relationship is forgiving and comedic. *In "Fireflies", it is shown that Chris is left handed. *Gourmand often refers to Chris as "green grape". In "Hermit Crab Shell Exchange", he called him "green pea". *Donita calls Chris "Chris-Angelo". *Zach sometimes calls him "Green Guy". he made his first appearence in mom of a croc . *he makes less appearences than martin though he appears alot of episodes same as martin in actual show *he is called greenboy *everybody in his gang is all color peach except for koki being brown ** Chris likes climbing trees, but in “Flight of the Draco,” he gained a temporary fear of heights (acrophobia). ** In real life, Chris took Latin in college so he could know the scientific names of animals. As a result, cartoon Chris sometimes refers to animals by their scientific names. ** In “Tazzy Chris,” it is shown that Zach Varmitech and the Kratts have known each other since childhood. Although they are enemies, their relationship is forgiving and comedic. ** In “Fireflies,” it is shown that Chris is left handed or south-pawed. ** Gourmand often refers to Chris as “green grape.” In “The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange,” he called Chris “green pea.” ** Donita refers to Chris as “Chrisangelo.” ** Zach calls him “Green Guy.” ** Chris' full name is Christopher Frederick James Kratt. ** Chris is a graduate of Carleton College with a Bachelor's Degree in Biology. ** Chris sucks his thumb in his sleep in “Voyage of the Butterflier XT.” ** His astrological sign is Cancer. ** His favorite mustelids are badgers. ** His favorite Arctic animal is the Arctic wolf. ** In “Octopus Wildkratticus,” Chris mentions Jacques Cousteau, the French naval officer and oceanographer famed for having co-developed the Aqua-lung, the first set of scuba gear to reach worldwide popularity and commercial success ** in many episodes thus more he says what if? ** Chris officially got His badge of honor ** he likes mangoes he's allergic to green peas though green is his favorite ** he could like antelopes but made up a twist about ants accidently Quotes "That's it! They don't learn it; they don't think about it; they just do it! They climb!" ~Chris' self-affirmation in “Flight of the Draco”. ''needed "Nature's got know how!" ~Chris in “Voyage of the Butterflier XT.” needed "Unbelievable! This underwater trench is full of bizarre new creatures! Move over, Jacques Coustaeu; Chris Kratt's heading for the record books!" ~Chris' ambition going to his head, “Octopus Wildkratticus”.needed "To the creature rescue!" what if Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Wild Kratts Member Category:Wild Kratts Crew Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Kratt Brother Category:Kratt Family